Ghosts Of Days Gone By
by Niknakz93
Summary: -Tag to Ghost World- At the Mystic Falls Night Of Illumination, Mikael has a ghost encounter of his own... Oneshot R&R?


**Ghosts Of Days Gone By**

**x**

_"I remember summer days_

_We were young and unafraid_

_With innocence we'd glide beneath the stars_

_It seens so long ago_

_Beyond the life that I now know_

_Before the years would have their way and break my heart._

_Do you feel the same_

_For what once remained_

_Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again_

_Do you ever cry for the ghosts of days gone by?"_

-Alter Bridge- Ghosts of days gone by-

xXx

Ninety years.

That was the only thought passing through the Originals head as he sat alone in the house on the outskirts of the place that had once been his home a millennia ago- Mystic Falls. He raised a glass of dry white wine to his lips, staring up at the ceiling of the place-

Things had changed, and he knew that only too well.

Mikael raised his free hand now, clenching it open and closed for a few seconds, the female vampire from the tombs blood finally almost reaching his fingertips.

He looked to his glass now and groaned quietly in annoyance, finding it devoid of liquor. With another light groan, he pulled himself to his feet and walked towards the kitchen, reaching for the wine bottle labeled _Piesporter Michaelsburg, _picking it up and turning it around, reading the back finding that it was a German wine.

Still, it was divine.

Mikael set it back down on the side for a moment as he swore he heard something. A thousand years of honed instinct and predatory senses leading him to the front door where he yanked it open, eyes scanning the darkness, but nothing was there.

He closed it, turning back to the kitchen, reaching for the bottle when it slipped of the side and shattered all over the floor in a crash of pale liquid and green glass.

Mikael set his glass down now and turned, eyes narrowed slightly- someone was here.

"Now..." he started, stepping forwards into the main room, eyes scanning the place. "Are you going to make your presence know, or-" he smirked lightly. "Do I have to make you?"

A light rush behind him made him turn, but a frown appeared on his face as no one was there.

The man felt a low growl rumble through him now, then footsteps behind him made him turn, going to grab the intruder when something hit him in chest, sending him crashing into the wall, the wind knocked out of his lungs.

But his eyes were fixed on the figure stood besides the knocked over wooden chair, sky colored eyes widening as the woman leaned own and pulled it back up into its standing position, turning back to the man.

"Esther-?" He nearly muttered, straightening up and staring at the woman.

The silence was defening for a moment or two, but then Mikael let curiosity take over as he stepped forwards, almost raising a hand to touch her hand to make sure he wasn't going crazy in his old age.

"It's been a long time." She smiled faintly, then glanced down, raising her own hand, watching her husband do the same, but he seemed hesitant, so she made them touch lightly, making him shake his head slightly, brows furrowed as he frowned. "I'm imagining things."

Esther twined her hand with his own, then just said. "No you're not my love. Just a witch in town allowing me to hold open the door for a little while."

Mikael was silent, then just asked. "The other side, it's real?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He didn't know what to say, for all the things he had faced during his thousand years... facing his long dead wife was one he never thought would happen again.

"I don't know what to say... I love you?" The Original almost chuckled, and Esther smiled, replying. "And I you," looking to the time, knowing that the witch was looking for the locket. But if the door was in danger of closing, she'd feel it.

But she did sigh. "What has happen to our family, Mikael?"

He stared into his wifes sombre eyes, then sighed himself. "I don't know."

"We didn't bring up our children to being these monsters." Esther just told him now, taking his other hand, thankful that she could touch him for the first time in so very long. The other side could be such a lonely place...

Mikael nodded in agreement, but then just growled lightly. "But Niklaus-"

"No, we're not talking about him my love." Esther just said, almost snapping the words. Mikael shook his head. "He killed you. He's a monster! Why hasn't the other side taken him down already? Why haven't you? If you have so much power in the other world, why haven't..." He just trailed off as his wife has tear sparkling in her eye, and he sighed in understanding.

"You still care for him, don't you?"

She sighed, breaking eye contact for a moment, then just said in a mutter. "He's still our son."

Mikael snorted, memories of the colossal argument he and Esther had had over the affair. But, even though she had been unfaithful... he could never stop loving her. They'd been married too many years to let actions from the past affect the future.

"He is not my son." He snapped coldly, and Esther chuckled. "And still, that boy has called you Father since he could talk."

Mikael was silent, then he just said. "I am still taking a stake to his heart."

Esther groaned lightly, closing her eyes and saying in a constricted voice. "Once more, you allow your pride, the past to interfere. Mikael, that wasn't the man I married."

"The man you married was a thousand years ago." Mikael told her, a lump in his throat, knowing she spoke the truth. Esther shook her head the tiniest fraction, then just said quietly. "You are going to get yourself killed."

Mikael stared at the tears in his wifes jewel like eyes, then they closed as she said. "The witch is closing the door. I have to go."

The mans grip on the hands he was holding, suddenly not wanting to let them go again. "Why can't you stop it closing?" He asked, willing no tears to come to his eyes.

Esther sighed, then raised the hands holding hers to her lips for a moment, then closed her eyes as he leaned forwards and kissed her softly for a moment, wishing it could make up for the thousand years apart, all the mistakes he'd made in life... both human and vampire.

And most of all, wishing he could go back and stop his step son from killing her.

"See you on the other side my love." He said quietly against her lips, then he spied her smile as she said in an amused voice. "Make it later rather than sooner."

It was a second later that Mikael felt the slim fingers vanish between his own, blinking and finding himself alone in the room once more.

He let out a deep sigh, then raised his hand to his eyes, feeling the dampness at the corners, rubbing them away and turned back to the kitchen, picking up the wine glass, then just put it in the sink instead of pulling out a new bottle, one thought on his mind-

Why was their family so very messed up-?

_This is what happens when I get bored at 2am and listen to an Alter Bridge albumXD plus I did actually like Mikael... and then Klaus killed him-_- Nik, you're p***ing me off now you gorgeous guy. Suppose this could be a tag to my story A Thousand Years as well:) Hope you like my mushy little 2am drabble oneshotXD reviews much loved x Nic_


End file.
